


[podfic] I'm Gonna Find That Girl (Underneath The Mistletoe)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2016 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cover Art, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, ITPE 2016, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Meet-Cute, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: If she’d known there’d be surprise lovely women in her kitchen, Peggy reflects, she’d definitely have grabbed a hairbrush and some eyeliner before she entered.-- or, The One Where Peggy Is Pretty Ambivalent About Christmas, Snow, and All Things Festive, Until A Cute Bartender Changes Her Mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Gonna Find That Girl (Underneath The Mistletoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521448) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/20zrxi73evrta6s/MCU%20I%27m%20Gonna%20Find%20That%20Girl%20%28Underneath%20The%20Mistletoe%29.mp3?dl=0) (41.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:44:11

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paperclipbitch for having a blanket permission statement! This fluffy fic was PERFECT for a Christmas time ITPE choice!


End file.
